1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,692, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface that is attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means. Nevertheless, RFID devices are referred to herein somewhat interchangeably as “tags” or “labels.”
In activating, reading, and/or detecting RFID devices, radio frequency (RF) fields are generally sent over a relatively long range, that is, over intervening free space. Thus detection of devices is accomplished over a significantly-sized region, and spatial discrimination in reading and detection of devices may be difficult.
One concern that has been raised regarding RFID devices is that their ability to be read over relatively long distances may implicate privacy concerns for people having objects with RFID devices attached thereto or otherwise coupled thereto. It will be appreciated that concerns about possible tracking or other privacy-related issues may inhibit some users from employing RFID devices. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable for RFID devices to avoid the above problems.